


Insolitement vôtre - 66 : Le chat du Seigneur Vader

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [66]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Everybody loves cats anyway, Vader loves cats
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Vader avait un chat, pour le meilleur... et pour tous les inconvénients.
Series: Insolitement vôtre [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/393085





	Insolitement vôtre - 66 : Le chat du Seigneur Vader

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, j'ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois des animaux de compagnie de ce terrifiant Sith. Mais c'est tellement drôle que je me suis sentie obligée d'en rajouter une nouvelle petite couche x')

Le chat du Seigneur Vader était une présence agréable. Il était beau, il était câlin, il ronronnait avec plaisir sur les genoux de son maître à la fin de la journée.

Le chat du Seigneur Vader avait aussi des poils. Beaucoup de poils. Il en perdait au compte-gouttes sur la tenue noire de son maître, et parfois, il arrivait qu'ils se nichent jusque dans le respirateur de son cyborg de maître, manquant d'étouffer le Seigneur Vader à des moments inopportuns.

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée Vady :p


End file.
